


i kis my wife

by imnotokaywiththerunning



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Charles Carson - Freeform, Elsie Hughes - Freeform, F/M, I couldn't help myself, I'm Sorry, I'm not at all sorry, Poetry, i lik the bred meme, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotokaywiththerunning/pseuds/imnotokaywiththerunning
Summary: Meme fic because I have no self-control. "i like the bred" meme Chelsie style.





	

 

My nayme is Carson  
And wen its nite  
I take the silver  
And shine it brite  
But here she coms  
Spark of my life

I take her haynd  
I kis my wife

**Author's Note:**

> yur welcom :-)


End file.
